Ill-Favored
by MistressKiko
Summary: Shizaya Christmas drabble. Includes mistletoe. Fluff.


**Title: **Ill-Favored**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating: **K  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

* * *

A single drop of water swelled on the tip of an icicle hanging perilously from the side of a building in Ikebukuro. It glistened prettily in the abundance of Christmas lights placed along the city streets, wobbling ever so gently as an icy wind swept between the buildings and through the dark alleyways. A young girl watched it from her window, even daring to open the glass to stand on her tip-toes, finger out-stretched, attempting to touch the small, stubborn droplet.

"IIIIIZAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAA!"

The young girl nearly fell out of the window, but braced herself against the windowpane before any damage was done. The drop of water, however, wobbled tremendously, shaking violently, before the entire icicle cracked and snapped, sending the ice plummeting below. It smashed against the ground a mere three feet away from where Orihara Izaya's feet landed as he raced down the alleyway, coat swaying behind him.

Heiwajima Shizuo was close behind, breathing harshly, the icy wind hitting his face as he ran through the night, coffee-brown eyes trained on the bastard of an informant making his grand get-away. He wasn't even sure where they were anymore; somewhere on the outskirts of the city, probably. Usually, if he could at least get the little shit out of the city, he would stop the chase. But it was... so infuriating... that... fucking _smirk._

The flea just kept throwing looks over his shoulder as he ran. A challenging glare, a confident laugh. And that smirk.

_You'll never catch me._

_You'll never stop me._

_You'll never change me._

_You'll never get what you want._

With a grunt and a terrifying roar, Shizuo grabbed hold of a dumpster and launched it through the air. Izaya, ever light on his feet, quickly changed directions, launching himself to the side in the nick of time. Shizuo clenched his fists, breathing heavily. Izaya placed his hands in his pockets, watching the dumpster skid out onto a busy street, causing havoc in traffic. He turned back to Shizuo and grinned, waving good-bye and dashing around the corner.

'Oh no you don't!' Shizuo thought, jolting back into motion.

He squinted as he rounded the corner. A large, decorated Christmas tree stood in the middle of a street pavilion. There were so many decorations, so many people... he looked around desperately for where Izaya could have run off to. Young couples and passerbys quickly got out of his way, scared of his glare and pounding footsteps.

"Where is he..." Shizuo growled under his breath.

"Well, well, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo whirled around to see Izaya standing casually behind him, hands still buried in his coat pockets, where Shizuo was sure his knife was kept.

"If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask~" Izaya taunted, shrugging. Shizuo clenched his jaw.

"What nonsense are you even spouting," Shizuo spat. Izaya grinned and took a hand from his pocket, pointing a finger above Shizuo's head. Shizuo furrowed his brows and looked up. A plant hang from the ceiling. Spiky little green leaves with snow-white berries attached.

Mistletoe.

Shizuo huffed, ready to look back down and make a grab for the black-clad male. However, the blond only managed to feel the sting of a sharp knife blade against his adam's apple and see a black blur before him, and then...

Something was pressing against his lips. Moving against his lips.

Warm.

Soft.

And then it was gone. Izaya pulled back, opening those crimson eyes, a smirk back on those lips...

The lips that had just kissed him.

A hot blush, ill-favored, spread across Shizuo's cheeks.

The smirk left Izaya's face, and for a split second, Shizuo could see true shock flash over his features.

But then Izaya was suddenly standing where he'd been when he first pointed out the mistletoe.

"Oi, oi!" Izaya laughed gleefully, eyes dancing in the Christmas lights, "Shizu-chan got flustered! Could I have taken the Beast of Ikebukuro's first kiss?"

Snapping out of whatever trace he was in, Shizuo began shaking with rage. With another grand roar of Izaya's name, the two continued their chase through the frosty night.

Shizuo was glad for the cold.

It numbed the tingling sensation on his lips.

* * *

_... uh. SURPRISE. SUDDEN SHIZAYA. FOR CHRISTMAS. YEAH._

_Let's pretend Ikebukuro would dress the city up with Christmas decorations, kay? Kay._


End file.
